Love's Fullest
by Kim0329
Summary: Honey and Mori have always been close. See what happens to them. And will Kyouya ever find somebody to love? Can Hikaru stop loving Haruhi too? And will Harhui finally fall for Tamaki? Will Kaoru find somebody too? Find out in this love story.
1. Honey

Tamaki walked around. "Where's my little girl?" He said. "Keep you pants on. I'm coming!" She yelled. Haruhi came out of the dressing room dressed as a guy. Tamaki smiled. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Kyouya was writing down their profit count for this month. He looked up and then down. The twins walked in. "Hi Haruhi!" They said. They looked at Tamaki and then Haruhi.

They smiled. "Hey Haruhi.." Hikaru spoke softly. She looked up. Kaoru smiles and kissed her cheek. "Hey my shinning dream." They both said.

They smiled and kissed her cheeks.

Tamaki's eyes were filled with rage. "You perverts stay away from my little girl!" He picked them up and threw them across the room.

Haruhi watched them. Tamaki hugged her. "Get off of me!" She yelled. Tamaki stopped. "Your father can't even hug you?!" Tamaki said.

Haruhi sighed. "Whatever..." She spoke. Kyouya looked up. He chuckled underneath his breath.

She looked at him. "What's so funny Momma!?" Tamaki yelled. "Your relationship with Haruhi is making the ladies happy. Your doing a fine job. Keep it up." He said writing down their money percentages and details.

Haruhi sighed. She thought, _"Mom? Can you hear me? This is hell on earth right now. I love the guys in all but this is stressful."_ She smiles and walked toward the Host Room.

Honey was eating cake next to Mori. Mori was watching Honey eat cake. _"I wonder if he'll ever fing some one else to love...besides honey...." _Haruhi thought.

A little girl walked through the doors. Tamaki got into postion. So did the other host members and that included Harhui. "Hello!" They all said.

She was a small girl. She wore the high schoolers uniform. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Kyouya looked at his notes and looked at his laptop. "Hi." She said.

Honey stared at her. She stared at him. Tamaki brought out a rose. "For y." He got cut off by Honey walking toward her and pushing Tamaki out of the way.

Tamaki went into _his "Dramatic Stage_". He turned white and ran to his couner. "I'll do it this time.." Haruhi said walking toward Tamaki.

Mori stood there. Honey held out his hand. "W-would you like to sit and have cake with me?" He said. She girl smiled. "I would love to." She said as they went there own way leaving Mori and the rest of the club alone.

Kyouya closed his laptop. "I get it now." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him. "What do you mean?" They said. "Her name is Kira No-Suna. She is a third class princess. She is not suposed to be engaged...." Kyouya looked up. Hikaru and Kaoru were so shocked the fell back and quickly got up.

"That small girl is a third class?!" They said. "Well look at Honey." Kyouya spoke sitting down. "And that's why he took her so close to him." Mori whispered under his breath.

Kyouya looked up. "Mori that's the most you've ever said.....Are you alright?" Kyouya asked. Mori nodded and walked off and exited the room.

Harhui walked back with Tamaki smiling. "We heard everything...." Tamaki said. "Yeah..." Haruhi agreed. Hikaru looked at Haruhi. He smiled at her. Kauro looked at her and smiled.

They all looked at Honey and Kira Yursugi. Honey smiled. "So your a third class? Me too!" He smiled. "That's wonderful Honey!" She giggled. "You have a cute giggle!" He said. "Oh met Usachan!" He spoke showing her his bunny. "It's so cute!" She said smiling.

Honey had never had these feelings before. He liked them. They were sweet, gentle, and passionate. He had never, in his entire life felt something more fantastic than the way he was feeling about Kira. It was as if cupid had strucken him with his poison of Love arrow and had hitten him a million times in the heart and was looking at Kira.

Mori sighed depressingly. He walked out of the room. "Is he gonna be ok?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya was in shock. So was the Twins. Tamaki was the only one not shocked.

"Mori and Honey are close. Honey is the only thing that Mori has to love." Tamaki said. Haruhi looked. "Oh." She spoke softly.

***

Mori walked sliently to the fountain. He wasn't watching what he was doing. A girl ran into him. She feel into the fountain.

~~End Of Chapter One~~


	2. Mori

**(Now where we last left off! ;D)**

Mori eyes widen. The girl had black short hair and blue shinning eyes. She was in the fountain. He helped her up. "Sorry." He said. She was all wet.

"No. It was my fault. I'm sorry." She said staring up at him. He took her hand and started walking.

"Where are you taking me, strange boy?" She asked. He kept on walking til he got to the building and still took her hand and walked to "Music Room 3". Mori walked into the dressing room. "Get changed..." He handed her a clean dress.

The girl changed into the clean outfit. She smiled as she came out of the dressing room. "Thank you. My name is Kamryn."

"Call me Mori...." He mumbled. "I'm from America so. My friends and I moved here. Our families moved here too. You might see them later. Bye Mori. "She smiled as she walked away. Hikaru and Kaoru, plus Kyouya were spying on them.

Mori turned around and walked away. "I know you guys were there." He spoke as he got to the door. He left.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked. "Whoa." Kyouya smiled. "It seems as if Mori-sepi has a crush." He spoke laughing.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. "Glad that will never happen to us." They smiled at each other.

*Back to Mori*

Mori walked in the hallways the next day. All of a sudden her ran into Kamryn. "I'm sorry." Then she recognized who it was.

"Hi." She said. "Hi." He replied.

She smiled. He smiled. "I was wondering, if you would like to come to the host club this afternoon?" He said.

"Sure..I'll ask for you." She blushed. "Bye Mori." She walked off.

Later that day Mori waited. Kamryn finally stepped through the doors with two more girls. The club got into position. "Hello." They all said except for Mori who just smiled.

Hikaru was phased by the girl on Kamryn's left. And Kyouya smiled at the girl on the right. Tamaki got pushed out of the way by those two. Tamaki went to his _"Dramatic Stage"_and started to fallback and then he went to his corner. Haruhi walked to him and hugged him. "I see your falling for me Haruhi." He smiled. She laughed.

"No. I just thought you needed a hug." She said. He hugged her back.

Mori took Kamryn's hand and lead her to the table. Honey's guest arrived. Kira-Yursugi. (I changed it. YAY!I'll change it in the first chapter too.) Hikaru and Kaoru didn't have any guest but Kim. Kyouya only had one guest today too. They were shocked.

Kamryn smiled. "So Mori...What do you like to do?"

"Anything."

Kamryn giggled."Your very quiet."

"I know. It's just me."

"And I like you."

He blushed and put his hand over his mouth and smiled.

Kamryn looked at the clock. "I have to go. I have tons of homework....Bye Mori." She kissed his cheek.

Mori blushed red. Everyone saw. They all were shocked but Kamryn's friends.


End file.
